Two bodies, one sould
by JulietaG.28
Summary: "La sangre del Ángel los había vuelto parabatai, pero había sido el corazón y el destino lo que los había vuelto uno solo." James Herondale ha nacido y para tan especial ceremonia de protección, Will hace un pedido que nadie, puede rechazar. ¿Cuál será la reacción de su parabatai al conocer a su hijo? "Porque nada, podría cambiar lo que eran. Dos cuerpos, un alma."


**** TWO BODIES, ONE SOULD ****

 **Por. JulietaG.28**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimmer:**_ _Todo personaje de Cazadores de Sombras (Infernal Devices) es propiedad de_ _ **Cassandra Clare.**_ _Nada me pertenece. Esta historia es solo por entretener._

* * *

 _Dedicada a_ _ **ValeMBlackL;**_ _por esa nota que salvó el año y a sabiendas de lo mucho que significan Will y Jem, para ti._

* * *

 _ **La magia es peligrosa, pero el amor lo es todavía más.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO**

* * *

— No puede ser nadie más que el Hermano Zachariah— espetó William Herondale, con solemne autoritarismo. Tal vez se debería a que la Cónsul frente a él, le conocía desde que el caballero en cuestión había cumplido los 12 años de edad, que aquella postura tan firme y propia de una autoridad, la sorprendió.

Había conocido a William, cuando solo era _Will_. Lo había recibido en el Instituto de Londres, cuando en un desesperado intento de proteger a su familia, el chico había dejado Gales, sin explicación alguna que pudiera dar cuenta de su drástica decisión. Lo había entrenado y lo había cuidado, lo había visto crecer y aunque Will se había esmerado en evitarlo —a base de malos tratos, sarcasmos hirientes y más barreras que los distanciaban día a día— también lo había querido.

Había estado presente cuando —presa del dolor y el miedo— el chico le había suplicado, tan desesperadamente —que, por un momento, había creído que se trataba de un hombre y no simplemente de un niño— que le hiciera una extraña promesa. Un juramento que en cualquier otra ocasión se habría rehusado aceptar. — _¿Me dirás si mueren? Prométemelo, por favor—_ había dicho él. Lo había visto dar rastro de una humanidad, que ella no consideraba del todo perdida, en aquella ocasión que encaró a Will, con ese otro chico bajo su cuidado. Un muchacho que sin esfuerzo alguno había encontrado el cariño y la benevolencia de la Cónsul a su servicio y que como al galés, había cuidado, formado y amado.

Aunque, ¿realmente existía alguien en el mundo capaz de no amar a James Carstairs? Tan frágil, tanto por fuera como por dentro, que parecía que un solo toque demasiado potente podría romperlo como al más fino cristal, pero al tiempo tan fuerte y tan inquebrantable que ni la enfermedad que pesaba sobre él o la desdeñosa actitud de Will podían haberlo hecho decaer, el chico de los ojos plateados y el cabello blanco, poco había tenido que esforzarse para volverse uno más de aquella pequeña familia que habitó en su época el Instituto de Londres.

Por largos, a veces agotadores, pero sin duda alguna, valiosos y hermosos años, Charlotte Branwell había observado de cerca a aquellos dos chicos tan diferentes uno del otro, que sin embargo, parecían encajar como piezas exactas diseñadas para aquellos espacios que el otro llegara a necesitar. Porque en toda su vida, la pelirroja Cónsul de los Cazadores de Sombras, no había visto jamás a dos chicos como aquellos dos que rieran entonando una melodía unísona que resultara encantadora; que pelearan codo a codo, siempre cuidando la espalda del otro, como si se tratara de protegerse a sí mismo en medio de una ardua batalla. Tampoco había visto a dos hermanos, quererse tanto como ellos dos lo hacían.

Un amor que superaba las adversidades, que les daba fuerza para continuar, que ungía como soporte ahí, dónde alguno llegaba a perder la energía para mantenerse y que solo de ese lazo inquebrantable lograba encontrar fuerzas de flaqueza para volver a levantarse.

Un amargo recuerdo logró colarse en su memoria, con la misma agría sensación que la vivencia le había dejado. Aquella amarga tarde en que todo cambió, ese oscuro momento en que, postrado en cama, moribundo y agonizante, James había dejado su vida como cazador de sombras para convertirse en algo que nunca imaginó ni deseó ser.

Lo más claro de aquel triste momento, sin embargo, seguía siendo la inmensa y casi aplastante pena que la había consumido. Las ansías desesperadas que la habían invadido, exigiéndole —suplicándole— encontrara una manera de llegar hasta Will. Porque sus capacidades no habían sido suficientes para evitarle al chico aquel duro momento, pero peor aún que eso, había sido la absoluta certeza de que no solo William estaría sufriendo con la pérdida de su _parabatai_ , sino que lo hacía, completamente solo.

Sintiendo en el pecho el doloroso nudo que aquella memoria le producía, Charlotte, lo supo. Terminante e irrevocablemente, lo supo. Justo ahí, ocupando su lugar detrás del escritorio, ungiendo como máxima autoridad de la Ley a la que tanto se sometían los cazadores de sombras, la pelirroja advirtió que de nada le valdría apelar a las leyes o a la rigurosa normativa del Enclave, ni mucho menos comenzar una discusión con el caballero que tenía delante.

Porque además de todo, el tiempo no había ni podría, cambiar esa exasperante habilidad de William a vencer física y verbalmente a todo aquel que osara encararle. Con excepciones extrañas, claro está.

Advirtiendo que nada en el pedido — _más expresado como una orden, pero a fin de cuentas un mero pedido—_ parecía ser discutible, Charlotte se dio cuenta, antes de responder, que Will había ido ahí, a enfrentarla, sabiendo de antemano lo que sucedería. Porque la Cónsul jamás habría tenido el coraje ni la frialdad —tanto como persona, como institutriz no como autoridad— de negarle algo que a leguas, parecía ser lo más natural.

Porque, ¿cómo negarse a llamarlo a él? ¿Cómo hacer caso omiso de lo importante que era aquello para Will, cuando había estado ahí? Tan cerca de ellos, tan pendiente del impacto que James Carstairs había tenido en la vida de William Herondale. Y como otra memoria, de esas muchas que la acometían a últimas fechas, Charlotte rememoró la tarde en que el juramento _parabatai_ había colocado una runa sobre los cuerpos de los chicos, simbolizando lo que ya eran y lo que siempre serían.

Porque Will y Jem — _Jem,_ no James. Sin formalidades. _Jem._ Con infinito amor— no eran solo amigos o hermanos. La sangre del Ángel los había vuelto _parabatai,_ pero había sido el corazón y el destino lo que los había vuelto uno solo. Desde aquella tarde en la Sala de Armas, hasta el día en que las estrellas perdieran todas, su inmenso brillo.

Mirando a los ojos azules —como el cielo al acercarse el final del ocaso y el comienzo de la noche— del Director del Instituto de Londres, Charlotte compuso una sonrisa y finalmente respondió:

—No, claro que no puede ser nadie más que él.

 **:-:-:**

Con una sonrisa divertida, bailando en sus labios y los ojos a medio rodar por tal infantil acción, Tessa Herondale —de soltera Gray, observaba a su marido danzar por el salón desde la entrada hasta las inmensas ventanas, de ida y vuelta, una y otra y otra vez. El pequeño bultito entre sus brazos, parecía ser la única razón lógica que la chica encontraba para no haberse puesto de pie, hacía ya un buen rato y detenido al cazador de sombras de aquel interminable ir y venir que estaba por marearla.

En el rostro de Will, la preocupación parecía haberse instalado tan abrupta y decididamente como _Iglesia_ cuando sacaba las garras para enterrarlas en alguien sin importarle quién fuera o que hiciera. Mirándolo así, la Cambiante se preguntó, dónde exactamente estaría su galés atrevido y sinvergüenza que en otra ocasión —y con otra persona— habría permanecido inalterado e indiferente sin preguntarse siquiera si era algo importante o solo un encuentro meramente social.

— ¿Y si no lo han dejado? — murmuró el ojiazul, cuando cayó en la cuenta de la mirada que su mujer le dedicaba y de la burlona sonrisa que danzaba en sus labios. Como siempre que aquello pasaba, las ganas de besarla desesperadamente lo acometieron y sin embargo, no fue esa caricia íntima lo que buscó cuando detuvo su danzar y sus preocupaciones expresadas, para acercarse hasta donde la chica y arrodillarse a su lado.

— ¿Duerme?— le preguntó, en lo que para ella, resultaba ser la más dulce y delicada voz que Will podía adoptar.

— Como siempre cuando debería estar despierto, como nunca cuando debería dormir— le respondió y una sonrisa maternal se formó en su rostro mientras observaba al pequeño niño que dormitaba entre sus brazos. Apenas y lo movió para dárselo a su padre, cuando el pequeño se revolvió, inquieto. Como siempre, la alteración duró poco, pues pronto, el arrullo del latir del corazón y el calor de los brazos de su padre, lo devolvieron a la paz y la tranquilidad de un dulce sueño.

— Hacemos buenas cosas juntos ¿cierto?— cuestionó Tessa, repentinamente juguetona. Una respuesta estaba por ser expresada en voz alta, cuando Bridget entró en el salón anunciando la llegada del Hermano Silencioso, convocado para aquel importante acontecimiento.

Poniéndose de pie, Will y Tessa recibieron al Hermano Zachariah, como siempre que se les permitía verlo, hacían. Primero muy ansiosos y después, completamente absortos en la alegría y la emoción. El hábito color pergamino que los Hermanos Silenciosos usaban día sí y día también, fuera cual fuera la ocasión, se arrastraba ligeramente al caminar del Hermano, aunque resultaba ser un rozar contra el suelo tan silencioso como el andar del chico. Bajo la capucha, que nunca llevaba cuando estaba con ellos, principalmente porque ni la Cambiante, ni el Cazador de sombras se alteraban al verle, el Hermano Zachariah, extendió sus saludos.

 _Han convocado por mí y aquí estoy._

— Creo que sabes el motivo de nuestra llamada— comenzó Will, con la voz cubierta de una emoción que solo se hacía presente cuando se hallaba de Jem, frente a él. El Hermano Zachariah aguardó sin responder, dando pie a que el galés continuara con su explicación. Sin continuación alguna, Jem respondió.

 _El ritual de protección. Todo Cazador de Sombras debe tenerlo y…_

Repentinamente, el Hermano Zachariah, se dio cuenta de que aunque le habían convocado para realizar el ritual de los cazadores de sombras recién nacidos, nadie le había informado del nombre o el género, que el hijo de su _parabatai_ y Tessa habían tenido. Con una sonrisa típica de Will y un brillo especial refulgiendo en los ojos grises de la Cambiante, Jem observó al director del Instituto dirigirse a él y detenerse lo más cerca que le era posible estar. En sus brazos, un bultito respiraba pausadamente, dando señales de estar dormitando y solo la mata sedosa de cabellos negros parecía sobresalir por encima de la fina manta de seda en que iba envuelto.

— Sun nombre es James. James Herondale— le dijo Will y aguardó expectante una reacción en su _parabatai_.

Fue algo cálido, brillante. Como un resplandor que comienza en un fino y casi inexistente punto y se expande y se sigue expandiendo, hasta llenar cada recoveco, por más pequeño que este pudiera ser, con su luz. Fue un instante de gloria y de emoción, de conmoción y de gratitud.

Casi como si su nombre le hubiera hecho despertar, el pequeño James se revolvió en su mantita y sus brillantes ojos dorados se clavaron de lleno en la imagen del Hermano Zachariah. Por un horroroso instante, el antiguo cazador de sombras, esperó que el niño rompiera en llanto o que un estremecimiento —porque todos siempre se estremecían frente a los Hermanos silenciosos— le acometiera y le obligara a apartar la mirada.

Pero aquello no pasó. Como si el hábito no estuviera, como si sus ojos no permanecieran cerrados y sus labios sellados, como si su piel no fuera más cetrina de lo que debía ser y aura no fuera ya la de un humano, James Herondale no apartó la vista ni se alteró al mirarlo. Entonces, dejó de ser el Hermano Zachariah, dejó la Hermandad y esa vida entre cenizas y huesos que se veía obligado a vivir.

Fue Jem, solo Jem. El Jem, que había amado a Tessa Gray, dándole todo en ese amor. Incluso el tiempo que poseía para vivir. El Jem, que había amado a Will Herondale, al punto de ordenarle partir en la búsqueda desesperada de lo que su _parabatai_ necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo, para poder ser feliz. El Jem de ojos brillantes, el Jem de cabellos sedosos. El Jem del que Tessa comprendía su música.

La emoción pudo con él; tan conmovido que el corazón se le había encogido y acelerado al mismo tiempo, Jem se dio la vuelta y ocultó el rostro entre las manos. De haber sido humano, de haber seguido siendo un cazador de sombras, estaba seguro que había roto en llanto, sin embargo, como uno más de los Hermanos Silenciosos, el chico se mandó serenar, aunque fue necesario el apoyo de las manos de Tessa para hacerlo volverse.

 _Pondré el corazón, el alma y la vida entera en este ritual—_ prometió a su _parabatai_ , que lo miraba con la más amplia de las sonrisas y los ojos azules más iluminados que nunca— _Te lo prometo, William._

— Sé que lo harás, James. No podría haber sido nadie más que tú— respondió Will, un segundo antes de que la Hermana de Hierro necesaria para el rito hiciera acto de presencia.

Un momento antes de que Jem, no el Hermano Zachariah, Jem. Su Jem, comenzara el ritual. Porque si era Jem el que brindara protección al pequeño James, Will estaba seguro de que el vínculo sería tan poderoso como si lo hubiera hecho él mismo. Después de todo, nada, ni siquiera la Hermandad Silenciosa, el tiempo o la muerte, podrían cambiar lo que él y Jem Carstairs eran en realidad. Dos cuerpos, una sola alma.

* * *

 _Ave at que vale_

 _Para siempre y adiós, hermano._

* * *

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


End file.
